Secrets
by unreal reality 56
Summary: (sucky title) Elizabeth and Norrington's sister are hiding a deep dark secret. But when ELizabeth realizes Will's feelings for her and Jack Sparrow comes along love lives are at stake.


As she got off the carriage, she was still thinking of Will.

The way he looked at her. It was funny for her to only notice it now. It was different. It was as if there were only two people that mattered in the room. He had this scared look but somehow, a longing one.

Was Rosalind right? Was he really in love with her all this time? If so, why would she care? Why would Elizabeth Swann think of it this much? So much that she guiltily felt flattered. Maybe not flattered. It was a more serious feeling than flattery.

Rosalind greeted Elizabeth once she was helped down the carriage.

"Lizzy! It's a good thing that you're here. I was bored out of my wits! Old Mrs. Crawfield is at it again about her 'good old days'." Elizabeth could hear Rosalind's voice say.

If you were to meet Rosalind right now at this moment for the first time I warn you not to be fooled of her fine dress and beauty for this girl is quite a rebel. A huge disgrace in her brother's opinion. In fact, he had warned her previously this morning.

"None of your funny business today, Rosalind. You very well know how important this promotion is to me." He had said seriously this morning. She quickly answered with a teasingly sounding, "Yes, Commodore Norrington." Followed by Rosalind's giggling. She loved making fun of her brother.

After greeting the governor, Rosalind pulled Elizabeth to a corner.

"You know what I'm afraid of, Lizzy?" she asked as she tucked some of her black hair behind her ear. It was done up in a chignon but was slowly falling apart.

"What?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that my brother might propose to you considering his high and mighty mood today."

"No. He won't do that."

"Well if he does, turn him down in the worst way."

"You're cruel, Rosalind!"

The two laughed. They stayed there for a while, observing the other people.

"Do you know where we might be 'alone', Rosalind?" Elizabeth whispered to her companion.

Rosalind was looking at another direction but she was listening attentively.

"If we turn around there there, there's a private corner I know off where we can still hear everyone. That way if the ceremony starts, we could still catch up." Rosalind whispered back.

After an agreement, the two sneaked out into their corner.

Elizabeth stood with her back against the wall and made sure nobody else was around. Rosalind was giggling.

Then, when it seemed that no one was in sight the two relaxed.

Rosalind placed a hand on Elizabeth's waist and smiled her mischievous smile; her green eyes shining.

She moved in closer and their lips touched. Their kiss grew more passionate and Will Turner soon evaporated from Elizabeth's thoughts. When they parted for air Rosalind buried herself in Elizabeth's neck, tasting her soft skin.

"I can't breathe." Elizabeth said through pants.

"I know." Rosalind said in between kisses.

"No, I mean I REALLY can't breathe." Elizabeth panted.

Rosalind backed away and Elizabeth fanned herself furiously.

"It's these bloody corsets." Elizabeth complained. Rosalind laughed and then took out her own fan to help Elizabeth.

"You'll get used to them. I'm surprised I did." Rosalind said. After continuous fanning, the two decided to go back and join the others despite the fact that the ceremony didn't seem to have started yet.

The stood with the crowd, watching as Rosalind's brother, Robert (I really don't know what the hell his first name is) Norrington entered and all his soldiers held out their swords in a uniformed manner. Elizabeth however, was more occupied on trying to breathe.

After the whole ceremony ended (which Rosalind described as 'boring') Robert asked his sister if he might borrow Elizabeth for a moment.

"Never." Rosalind joked. As Robert took Elizabeth away for some privacy, Elizabeth glanced back worriedly at Rosalind. Rosalind just gave her an encouraging wink.

He finally took her to their destination. Norrington began to, as Rosalind predicted, propose to Elizabeth. Elizabeth wasn't listening, though. She was still finding it hard to breathe.

"I can't breathe!" She attempted to tell him.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself. . ." Norrington still went on, thinking she was just using an expression. It was no use. Like sister, like brother, Elizabeth thought to herself ironically. Though she preferred Rosalind's way of 'going on' while she was trying to breathe.

Suddenly everything went in a haze and she couldn't take the heat. Elizabeth fainted. Norrington, being stupid didn't notice a thing until he heard a 'splash'.

He quickly looked down. "Elizabeth!" he screamed. He tried to jump in to save her but a soldier stopped him. 'The rocks! It's a miracle she missed them, sir!' he told Robert.

That surely got everyone's attention because soon, other people came running to see what had happened.

Rosalind looked down at the blue waters. Somewhere in that beautiful deep blue was her best friend, her lover, Elizabeth. She didn't know what to do. She quickly grabbed her brother's collar, "Robert! What in blazes did you do to her?" she demanded, ignoring the people watching her while she half-strangled her older brother.

Just then, from on of the empty docked ships of Port Royale, most probably the Dauntless, a man dived in attempt to save her. If Rosalind could recall, it was one of those guarded ships. So what was a civilian doing there with the two assigned guards, Murtogg and Mullray? Rosalind quickly swished away those thoughts and concentrated more on her worry for Elizabeth.

Together with her brother, Governor Swann and some soldiers, they rushed to the Dauntless' dock. On their way there, Rosalind noticed a strange movement in the water. Like a subtle explosion underneath, a signal.

The man came out of the water and he had successfully rescued Elizabeth. "She's not breathing!", Murtogg, one of the guards supposedly on duty said. The stranger (who, to Rosalind seemed like a pirate) told him to move away and he cut off her corset and threw it a Mullroy.

"Never would've thought of that" Mullroy muttered to himself.

"Clearly, you've never been to Singapore." The stranger said.

That was all Rosalind could make out from the distance as she hurried towards Elizabeth.

When they got there, Elizabeth seemed to have been alive and breathing and Governor Swann was quick to make sure she was safe, along with Rosalind.

Norrington commanded the pirate to get on his feet. Governor Swann became suspicious when he found out that Elizabeth's corset, which was being held by Mullroy was ripped off by the Pirate.

"Shoot him!" Governor Swann commanded. Elizabeth was quick to his rescue.

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" She asked of them.

"I'm on Elizabeth's side!" Rosalind joined in. Commodore Norrington gave his sister a 'stay-out-of-this-or-die' look and Rosalind shot him back with a 'I'd probably-kill-you-first' look, which is actually true in Norrington's case.

Norrington turned back to the stranger and tried his best to keep his pride while saying thanks. Robert suddenly pulled up the stranger's sleeve.

"Robert!" Rosalind exclaimed. She didn't like the way he was treating this man. She quickly went to her brother's side and that's when she saw what her brother saw.

On the stranger's arm was a tattooed 'P'. He was a pirate.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we, pirate?" Norrington asked confidently.

"Hang him!" Governor Swann yelled. In Rosalind's opinion, he should be a given a 'stay-out-of-this-or-die' look.

"Keep your guns on him men! Gillette, go fetch some irons." Norrington commanded until he lifted up the Pirate's sleeve higher. It revealed a sparrow in flight.

"Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?" Norrington asked the Pirate. Rosalind couldn't believe it. She's heard numerous stories of Jack Sparrow.

Without thinking, She lightly traced her fingers over his 'sparrow' tattoo. As she did this, She heard him tell her brother, "Captain Jack Sparrow if you please, sir". Just when she quickly realized what she was doing, she backed her hand away instantly.

"Do that again, Love." He told her in a sly and whispery tone. Now, usually, when men would do such things to her, Rosalind would come back with a snapping reply of some sort. And these men were of wealthy families and such. But today, with a sleazy unrefined Pirate, she just stayed silent and smiled to herself.

Robert took his sister aside, despite how many times Rosalind had wronged him, he gave Jack Sparrow a threatening look. "Watch it, Sparrow." He warned.

Jack Sparrow turned to him and with an obvious feign of courtesy he said, "Don't worry, Commodore, though I would love to, I have no intention on seducing your wife whatsoever."

"Oh I'm not married to him, he's just my brother." Rosalind said in defence.

Then Robert desperately changed the subject to Jack's missing ship. Murtogg and Mullroy went on about Jack attempting to steal a ship. Jack's things were handed to Norrington.

"No additional shots nor powder. A compass that doesn't point north." Robert went on and unsheathed Jack's sword, "And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the _worst_ pirate I've ever heard of." He finished.

"Ah, but you have heard of me." Jack replied.

"Commodore! I really must protest!" Elizabeth said.

Norrington ignored her and just kept instructing Gillette.

"Pirate or not, this man saved my life. "She went on. Elizabeth was half-confused as to why she was bothering to save this man. Well, her stronger half was saying that he saved her and that he deserves to live but he was flirting with Rosalind. Worst yet, she was flirting back and she was obviously taken by him. But she quickly shook these feelings aside.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness." Robert finally said.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack Sparrow said.

"Indeed." Norrington replied.

"Finally." Jack said after Gillette finished with the handcuffs. But as quickly as he said it, he threw his chained hands around Elizabeth's neck.

"No! Don't shoot!" Governor Swann commanded the soldiers who had begun to point their guns at the pirate.

"I knew you'd warm up to me" he tells Elizabeth. Then he commands them for his things. . .knowing Elizabeth's life is a t stake, they obey.

"Elizabeth. It is Elizabeth isn't it?" Jack Sparrow asked.

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth said through gritted teeth. She now fully regretted attempting to save this man's life.

"Miss Swann, if you would be so kind." As he motions her to restore to him all his belongings "Come, come, dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind. Easy on the goods, darling."

Elizabeth was outraged. She wanted to kick him, she wanted to strangle him, she wanted to call him a bloody dirty, ruthless, inconsiderate, lover-stealer, pirate. Instead what came out from her was, "You're despicable!"

"Sticks and stones, love." Jack sparrow replied. "I saved your life, you save mine, we're square."

Then he turned to everyone, "Gentlemen, ladies, you will always remember this as the day that you almost caught Captain jack Sparrow!" and with that he pushed Elizabeth away.

He grabs a rope, swings around and lands on a beam above their heads.

"Now will you shoot him?" Governor Swann asks.

"Open Fire! On his heels!" Norrington commands. Jack throws his chains about another rope and slides down from there to escape the shooting.

"Gillette, Mr. Sparrow has a dawn appointment with the gallows. I would hate for him to miss it." Robert said.

Then he turned to Governor Swann, Elizabeth and his sister who were now huddled together. "Governor Swann, I trust my sister's safety with you for the moment. I shall come to pick her up from your residence after I catch that pirate. I suggest you hide in the safety of your home." Norrington said.

Governor Swann agreed and two soldiers were asked to escort them to the carriage.

When at the carriage Elizabeth was still shaking in her father's coat. The girls sat on one side of the carriage and the governor on the other.

Rosalind was silent for a while and then she started laughing.

"Rosalind! This isn't funny!" Elizabeth scolded.

"I know but I couldn't help it!" She replies in fits of laughter.

Elizabeth remembered a time when they were still children. Rosalind was dressed in a boy's clothes again while they were playing in Rosalind's family garden. Elizabeth and Rosalind were pretending to be pirates.

"Tonight, we plan to defeat General Norrington!" eight-year-old Rosalind said in her best 'pirate' voice.

"Aye!" Elizabeth replied, also eight at that time. Lucky for them, Robert had just happened to walk in.

"Rosalind!" he scolded. "What did I tell you about playing pirate?!?"

"But Robert, we're not playing! We're practicing! One day, Lizzy and I will be the most dreaded pirates on the Spanish Main and we'll defeat you!" Rosalind said.

"Rosalind! Enough with your childish games! You're contaminating the Governor's daughter" Robert warned.

But Rosalind ignored him, "The best stories I've heard were those of Captain Jack Sparrow! He was marooned and-"

"I know the stories, Rosalind!" Robert interrupted. "And shame on you," he continued, "To be inspired by such a gruesome species of man. They're even lucky enough to be called human."

Rosalind crossed her arms, "Well you know what? Lizzy and I are going to join his crew one day! In fact, I'll even marry him! That's right!" She said as her brother began to grow a horrified expression on his face, "I'll be Mrs. Rosalind Jack Sparrow and we'll have lots of children. Lots of little Sparrows running around." She finished. Then she stuck her tongue out and made her way for the house, Elizabeth followed as well.

"I want to marry a Pirate too, Rosie!" Elizabeth said, trying to catch up with her friend. And the two went on with their wedding plans.

Rosalind probably forgot this episode in her childhood, Elizabeth thought.

"And to think," Rosalind said when she finally got control over herself, "I wanted to marry him! Remember that day, Lizzy? Oh, how shocked Robert was."

Maybe she didn't forget, Elizabeth thought to herself, ironically.

When Governor Swann wasn't looking, Rosalind took Elizabeth's hand and caressed it in the way a lover would. She noticed Elizabeth's worried expression. Rosalind then quickly whispered to Elizabeth, "Don't worry, Lizzy. . .you're still my girl."

Elizabeth relaxed and before her father could see, she quickly took her hand back. She didn't have the right to be jealous anyway. After all, wasn't she thinking of Will just this morning?


End file.
